1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a proof copying function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital copying machines, some have a proof copying function as will be set out below. When a proof copy button is depressed, the machine allows the read-out of an image and, after only one copy based on the read-out image has been output, once interrupts the image forming processing. Upon receipt of any setting change etc., relating to printing such as print copies or without such setting change from the user, a start button is depressed and, by doing so, any remaining copies corresponding to the read-out image are output either with the setting change or without such setting change.
By outputting only one copy after an image has been read out, the user can check the print copy for workmanship. Where the user prints a greater amount of copies, it is possible to prevent any error involved and it proves advantageous. Since, after outputting one copy, the digital copying machine is ready for the next output, it does not receive any job other than a high priority order interrupt job. If, therefore, the user frequently performs the setting changes and repeats output operations for only one copy, then sometimes no other user can use the digital copying machine.
Therefore, there is a growing need for an image forming apparatus which, even if it has a proof copying function, allows its use by any other user without a longer wait.